Break the Ice
by Tefyta-Cullen
Summary: Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero este no es el verdadero problema, el problema es que Inuyasha no la rescato porque se encontraba con Kikyo.
1. Prologo

**BREAK THE ICE**

**SUMMARY: **Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero esto no es lo que deprime a Kagome...lo que la deprimió fue saber que Inuyasha no la salvo, porque estaba con Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Inuyasha ni su grupo me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

_**PROLOGO**_

El fuerte olor a desinfectante y alcohol fue lo que la despertó, su mirada se topo con el techo blanco de su habitación de hospital e inspiro asustada, desde donde estaba podía ver varias maquinas que la monitoreaban y medicinas.

_-Donde…DONDE ESTOY!-_se pregunto asustada, con desesperación arranco las agujas que se encontraban en sus brazos sin importarle mucho el dolor que esto le trajo, intento mover sus piernas para poder salir de la cama de hospital mas estas no le respondieron, con un creciente miedo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sentía nada…retiro las sabanas las cuales cayeron al piso en un total desorden…con suavidad acerco su mano y pellizcó una de sus piernas mas no sintió nada en esta, con lagrimas en los ojos empezó a golpear sus piernas esperando encontrar alguna respuesta aunque sea de dolor, mas esta no apareció…su respiración empezó a volverse herratica y la maquina que monitoreaba sus latidos n dejaba de pitar con aquel molesto sonido.

-_no…no esto es…es una pesadilla…es eso estoy segura…pronto…pronto despertare en el Sengoku junto con mis amigos…y todo esto no será mas que un sueño…un horrible sueño…es solo un sueño…un sueño…un sueño…-_se dijo ella mientras aquel molesto pitido parecía querer destrozarle la cabeza.

-Doctor Kiryuu…la señorita Higurashi a despertado…por favor venga pronto!-dijo una enfermera al ver a la joven que habían traído hace tres semanas y que había ingresado a urgencias con peligro de muerte…a decir verdad ella tenia suerte de estar viva, cuando había llegado al hospital presentaba horribles golpes, marcas y mordeduras de un gran animal, había perdido mucha sangre, y parecía ser que tenia varias contusiones…pero lo mas grave fue la herida que tenia en la espalda, parecía que el animal que la había atacado había querido partirla en dos…al ser enfermera veía todo tipo de casos, pero nunca vio ninguno como este, cuando la joven había sido ingresada a urgencias se llamo a todos los doctores del área, la operación fue difícil pues aun con la transfusión sanguínea la muchacha perdía mucha sangre debido a la herida en su espalda, paso poco tiempo antes de que el corazón de la joven empezara a fallar hasta finalmente detenerse, fue en ese momento que el Doctor Kiryuu Zero entro en acción e intento revivir a la joven…nunca había visto a un doctor intentar salvar la vida de alguien con tanto esmero, ni a un ser humano aferrarse a la vida de aquella manera pues después de no haber respondido al desfibrilador y estar a punto de declarla muerta el corazón de la joven empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y rapidez…de ahí en adelante fue como podría decirse sencillo…la enfermera salió de sus pensamiento al ver que la chica se sujeta la cabeza como intentando exprimirse el carneo- Hey! Tranquila respira…vamos respira…estas bien…estas bien…ya estas a salvo…dijo intentado tranquilizarla

-Enfermera Rika, ya esta bien, traiga un calmante-dijo el Doctor Kiryuu entrando a la habitación

-Señorita Higurashi, señorita Higurashi tranquilícese-dijo abrazándola para mantener las manos de ella quietas pues había estado clavando las uñas de sus manos en su cabeza…pero cuando ella le miro el sintió como si el aire se le hubiera salido de golpe…sus ojos no tenían brillo eran totalmente negros

-Inu…Inuyasha-dijo ella en un susurro al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, volteo a verlo, su cabello plateado…su cabello plateado-Inuyasha…INUYASHA! PORQUE…PORQUE NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS…QUIERO DESPERTAR!...QUIERO DESPERTAR DE ESTA PESADILLA! YA NO…YA NO POR FAVOR QUIERO DESPERTAR!-decía ella gritando y llorando.

-Señorita! Señorita! Por favor cálmese! Cálmese!-dijo el intentando que ella dejara de gritar, mas cuando procedía a inyectarle el calmante se vio sujeto por un par de manos que lo estamparon contra la pared y pronto sus ojos violeta se enfrentaron con unos dorados.

-Que le hiciste-le siseo aquel desconocido joven en un tono bajo y peligroso

-Inuyasha! Inuyasha!-dijo la joven prácticamente lanzándose de la camilla, el joven que lo tenia sujeto no se demoro ni un poco…lo dejo caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa mientras tomaba a la joven en brazos y la acunaba con ternura como si ella fuera de frágil cristal y buscando su mirada como para comprobar que ella estuviera bien. Zero tuvo que admitir con amargura que había visto esa mirada muy pocas veces..

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO YA SE QUE NO DEBERIA EMPEZAR UN NUEVO FIC SIN HABER TERMINADO LOS OTROS DOS PERO ES QUE ES UNA IDEA QUE ME VENIA RONDANDO POR LA CABEZA YA ALGUN TIEMPO IGUAL ES SUPER CORTO, NO CREO QUE TENGA MAS DE 10 CAPS.**


	2. Es mi maldita culpa

**BREAK THE ICE**

**SUMMARY: **Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero esto no es lo que deprime a Kagome...lo que la deprimió fue saber que Inuyasha no la salvo, porque estaba con Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Inuyasha ni su grupo me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

_**CAPITULO 1: ES MI MALDITA CULPA**_

-Inuyasha…deja ya de moverte-le dijo Kikyo molesta pues el medio demonio no dejaba de removerse en su sitio

-Perdón-dijo este, mas no dejo de hacerlo-_ya debió haber llegado…y seguramente esta molesta…no quiero que vuelva a llorar-_pensó este mientras fingía escuchar a Kikyo_._

-…y puede que se encuentre en el oeste.- Kikyo estaba molesta mas que eso estaba furibunda, pues al parecer el medio demonio no la escuchaba…pero eso no había sido así antes…antes Inuyasha escuchaba e idolatraba cada una de las palabras que habrían salido de su boca, mas ahora parecía que no le tomaba ni la mas mínima importancia…antes el poder hablar con ella habría sido un privilegio que el hanyou habría aceptado sin dudarlo por un momento y ahora al parecer el no podía esperar el momento de irse…y todo era por ella…lo sabia era por la culpa de su estúpida reencarnación ella era la culpable de todo…y por esa razón se había encargado de ella…por que nadie podía meterse con lo que era suyo. –Inuyasha…no olvides de que tu vida me pertenece y que cuando todo esto acabe tu y yo nos marcharemos juntos al infierno-le dijo ella intentando detener un poco mas de tiempo a Inuyasha viendo que este estaba a punto de echarse a correr utilizo su ultimo recurso-…Inuyasha-le llamo en un susurro, y cuando este se volteo ella jalo parte de su cabello y lo beso…lo beso como siempre quiso hacerlo con fuerza y pasión de la forma en que cuando estaba viva le habría gustado besarlo.

-OH!-fue lo único que Inuyasha pudo decir antes de que Kikyo le agarrara del pelo y lo besara…bien pensó el lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era esperar a que le dejara de besar y podría irse…la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo dejo de gustarle su compañía…no pudo seguir pensando mucho acerca de esto pues Kikyo había metido su lengua en su boca!(N/A:WAKA!) asustado se había alejado sin importarle mucho el lastimarla…no pudo reclamarle su manera de actuar porque sintió un leve olor a sangre pero no era cualquier sangre era la sangre de Kagome…con el miedo esparciéndose por su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que si sentía el olor de la sangre de Kagome estando tan lejos de la aldea eso significaba que ella había perdido mucha sangre y eso solo sucedería si era atacada…-por favor…por favor…que nada le haya sucedido-dijo pidiendo a alguna fuerza divina.

Inuyasha prácticamente volaba entre los arboles mientras seguía el olor de la sangre de Kagome que se hacia cada vez mas intenso conforme se acercaba a la aldea

-Kusso! Miruko, Sango mas les vale estar con ella-dijo aumentando aun mas su velocidad, pero cuando llego a la aldea se dio cuenta que el olor provenía de un lugar aun mas alejado, un escalofrío hizo que sus piernas temblaran con aun mas fuerza si aun estaba lejos...y la sangre se olía con tal intensidad entonces…entonces…quiso correr, por Dios que quiso correr…quería salvarla, quería ver que todo ese olor a sangre, a muerte no era mas que su mente haciéndole bromas, dio un paso tembloroso sin saber que dirección tomar, sin saber a donde ir…sin saber si…si debía huir…huir del dolor que el perderla le causaría...

Su mente era un remolino de confusión…y su corazón…su corazón parecía haber sido apresado por una pinzas de metal que no querían soltarlo hasta que la ultima lagrima de sangre cayera de el.

Sus sentidos estaban viciados por la sangre, no sabia a donde ir a que lugar dirigirse…que hacer…

-KAGOME!-grito el con todas sus fuerzas sacando en ese grito todo el temor, frustración y pánico que sentía…grito aquel nombre hasta que sus pulmones quedaron sin aire…y como si de una señal mandada del cielo se tratase un grito agudo, largo y alto se escucho provenir del norte de la aldea un grito que le indico la dirección pero que también le helo los huesos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el grito se volvió a repetir con mas intensidad que antes, mientras corría atravesando la aldea vio que los aldeanos salían de sus casas buscando la procedencia de los gritos, los niños buscaban a sus madres llorando de miedo las familias se reunían buscando consuelo los unos en los otros…asustados…

Inuyasha prácticamente volaba entre las chozas de los aldeanos su cuerpo le decía que descansara que si seguía desmayaría de cansancio, pero el no le hizo caso…de hecho se sintió feliz cuando una dolorosa punzada se instaló en su costado, hasta le dolía respirar, y sudaba…sudaba mucho pero este no era por el esfuerzo sino por el miedo, miedo a encontrar algo que heriría aun mas profundamente su corazón, y fue entonces que su corazón empezó a reprocharle…

_Si no hubieras acudido a Kikyo…_

_Si la hubieras esperado un par de horas más…_

_Si no le hubieras dicho aquellas palabras que hicieron que se enojara y se apartara de nosotros_…

_Que para ti ella era lo más importante…_

_Que Kikyo ya no existía para ti…_

_Si tan solo la hubieras hecho feliz_

_Si tan solo…_

_**Le hubieras dicho que la amabas…!**_

Cuando sintió el olor de sangre con una fuerza demoledora que incluso lo mareaba supo que detrás de aquellos arboles, estaba lo que le destrozaría el corazón, aquello que se grabaría en su retina con tanta fuerza que le causaría pesadillas de por vida…

Pero eso no lo freno aun cuando la parte cobarde de si le decía que no lo viera que huyera que ya después podrían lamerse las heridas y morir si así Inuyasha lo deseaba, pero que no lo viera, por Dios que no se acercara…

Continuo...porque era su deber…por que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas…porque si no la veía una ultima vez…

_¿Y que te hace pensar que ella este muerta?-_le dijo una voz en su cabeza mientras se acercaba hacia aquello arboles.

_Por que la sangre…_

_¡Eso no significa nada! ¡Tu has perdido muchas mas sangre en un combato y estas aquí para contarlo! ¡Por que no mueves tu culo y ves si ella sigue viva y si puedes salvarla! ¡So burro!-_le regaño de nuevo aquella voz que tenia un escalofriante parecido con la voz de Sesshomaru.

Con aquellas palabras en mente atravesó lo que quedaba de camino pero ni la preparación mental que había tenido ni las múltiples muertes que había presenciado le pudieron haber prevenido para lo que vio por dios el podía comer tranquilamente junto a un cadáver sin mostrar la mas leve señal de asco o…respeto pero esto…esto…superaba todos sus limites…

Era un pequeño claro lleno de flores que supuso debieron ser blancas, pero que ahora tenían una tonalidad rosácea debido a la sangre que había sido derramada sobre ellas…los arboles estaban salpicados también por aquella sangre su cerebro registró con lentitud el terreno no había ninguna presencia maligna que alertara a sus sentido…no había nada se dijo mientras escaneaba el terreno hasta que vio algo…

Un pie…un pie sobre salía entre algunos matorrales, con rapidez se dirigió hacia ellos y mientras lo hacia vio una pierna ensangrentada llena de rasguños una cabellera negra empampada en lo que Inuyasha suponía era sangre, tomo a la chica en sus brazos mientras veía la horrible herida de su espalda, estaba muerta, estaba muerta lo sabia…su corazón no latía, su pecho no se movía por una dificultosa respiración…nada…

-Así que de aquí venia la sangre…veo que al fin perdiste el control y mataste a tu compañera…tan típico de ti Inuyasha-dijo una voz que conocía bien…una luz de esperanza se instalo en el-

-Se…Seshomaru- dijo Inuyasha mirándolo como si un ángel se tratase…_incomodo…_pensó Sesshomaru –tu…tu puedes…tu puedes…verdad…si tu puedes…por favor…por favor…te daré lo que quieras…la Tessaiga…o…mi vida…pero por favor-dijo Inuyasha llorando y aferrándose con mas fuerza a aquel cuerpo sin vida…aun entre los balbuceos incoherentes Sesshomaru entendió lo que el hanyou le quiso decir.

-Quítate-fue la seca respuesta de Sesshomaru mientras desenvainaba a Tenseiga-no hago esto por ti sino por ella…salvo una vez la vida de Rin…y a mi no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y menos a una humana…pero debo decirte algo…la cosa que la lastimo, no era cualquier monstruo…aun con la ayuda de Tenseiga las heridas donde el veneno de la criatura penetro no se cerraran-dijo mientras mataba a los mensajeros del mas allá.

-Gracias…gracias Sesshomaru yo…-dijo Inuyasha al escuchar los latidos del corazón de Kagome

-Deja de perder el tiempo ella se esta desangrando de nuevo-dijo el viendo que la sangre volvía a fluir con rapidez de la herida que tenia en la espalda la miko.

Inuyasha solo le dedico un seco asentimiento mientras corría como un poseso hacia el pozo devora huesos, con ella en brazos.

Cuando la luz violácea los envolvió Inuyasha se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

Estaban en el mundo de ella en su mundo había mas magia que en el Sengoku…ella se iba a salvar lo presentía…miro la cara de Kagome que estaba llena de rasguños y sintió las lagrimas fluir…

Cuando hubieron llegado a la época de la joven Inuyasha no perdió tiempo salto hacia la superficie y pateo las puertas de la caseta con fuerza haciéndolas salir disparadas por los aires asustando al gato.

El abuelo barría los pisos cuando vio pasar a Inuyasha con Kagome en brazos mientras los dos dejaban caer sangre a cada paso que el hanyou daba…en ese momento sintió que un ataque de pánico se apoderaba de el, la escoba se le cayo de las manos y el sudor frio lo recorrió…-Ka…Kago…KAGOME-dijo el anciano corriendo hacia la casa.

La señora Higurashi preparaba la cena justo cuando Inuyasha atravesaba la puerta con Kagome en brazos…lo que paso a continuación fue muy difícil de describir, gritos angustiados, lágrimas, ruidos, golpes.

Y de repente unos hombres vestidos de blanco le arrebataban a Kagome de los brazos algo que se pudo lograr solo gracias a la ayuda de la familia de la joven.

Mientras toda la familia salía al hospital, la señora Higurashi no olvido la gorra de Inuyasha el cual parecía estar en estado de shock. Todos intentaban hablarle, ver si el también estaba herido, pero el joven no respondía.

Para Inuyasha lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la culpa.

_No la protegí…_

_No la salve…_

_Es mi culpa…_

_Es mi maldita culpa…_

**Continuara….**


	3. Desprecio

**BREAK THE ICE**

**SUMMARY: **Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero esto no es lo que deprime a Kagome...lo que la deprimió fue saber que Inuyasha no la salvo, porque estaba con Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Inuyasha ni su grupo me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

_**CAPITULO 2: DESPRECIO**_

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del doctor Kiryuu Zero al dejarse caer en el sofá que adornaba su consultorio, aun así una sonrisa satisfecha broto de sus labios.

-Lo logre-susurro el mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba

La verdad es que había sido toda una batalla convencer a esa chica tan testaruda…

_Flash-Back_

_-Para que si no servirá de nada…al fin y al cabo nunca volveré a caminar-le dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana con su mirada perdida en el bosque que rodeaba el hospital._

_-Eso no es lo que yo he dicho señorita Higurashi…-_

_-Kagome-_

_-¿Qué?-dijo Zero cuando ella lo interrumpió_

_-Kagome…mi nombre es Kagome-le dijo ella mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos_

_-Mmm bien…Kagome-dijo Zero sintiéndose extraño al tutearla-te decía que gracias a los estudios que te realizamos pudimos darnos cuenta de que tal vez después de una serie de operaciones puedas volver a caminar, no será como antes necesitaras la ayuda de un bastón pero podrás caminar sin la ayuda de nadie…-_

_-No-dijo ella sin mirarlo_

_-Pero entiende que es para tu propio bien…también lamento decirte que la policía no ha encontrado al animal que te hizo esto-y era verdad la policía había peinado todo los terrenos aledaños al bosque del templo Higurashi buscando al animal responsable de los daños de la joven pero no encontraron nada_

_-Y jamás lo encontraran-dijo ella con una sonrisa, aun mirando hacia el bosque_

_-Sabes tu donde se encuentra esa criatura-le dijo el molesto al ver como al parecer a ella le divertía la situación_

_-Si…pero no le hará daño a nadie…-le dijo ella aun sonriendo-al menos no a nadie de esta época-el pequeño susurro ni siquiera fue captado por el oído del doctor._

_-Y como estas tan segura-_

_-Por que yo la mate-dijo ella recordando que cuando estaba al borde de la muerte su energía espiritual se había liberado de su cuerpo con tal fuerza que había partido al ser en dos…si no estaba muerto estaría muy mal herido he intentando unir sus dos mitades._

_-Y se puede saber donde esta el cadáver de la criatura-le dijo el escéptico mientras miraba la pequeña figura de la chica._

_-No se-dijo ella_

_-Pues bien entonces no esta muerta-_

_-Lo esta-_

_-Como lo sabes-_

_-Solo lo se-_

_-Si…ya-dijo el impresionado ante su cabezonería _

_-No voy a hacerme la operación-le dijo ella_

_-Si ya lo dijiste, pero entiende que si te realizas la operación puede que recuperes tu vida de antes-por favor que cabezonería la de esta chica-además como piensas que se sentirán tu familia y amigos si te das por vencida tan pronto…como crees que sentirá el chico que te viene a visitar todos los días-dijo el esperando a ver dado en el clavo aquel joven de extraña ropa y largo cabello la venia a visitar todos los días y que parecía alegrarle la vida a la joven Higurashi, aunque siempre que iba le pedía perdón por algo…_

_Las mejillas de la joven tomaron un hermoso color cuando esta se sonrojo _

_-Creo…creo que tiene razón Inuyasha se decepcionaría mucho de mi si me doy por vencida ahora._

_-Ese es el espíritu Kagome-dijo el feliz al ver que por fin la había convencido._

_-Fin flas-back-_

Sin saber como el Doctor Kiryuu se quedo dormido en su consultorio con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Pero ese pequeño descanso no duro demasiado pues un verdadero escándalo proveniente del cuarto de la joven Higurashi lo despertó.

Las enfermeras al igual que el corrían para ver que diablos sucedía cuando entraron descubrieron a la joven Higurashi, llorando, mientras le arrojaba todo lo que encontraba al joven que ella había llamado Inuyasha, el cual no esquivaba nada de lo que le lanzaba.

Nadie intervino todos estaban atónitos…pero Zero decidió que era suficiente cuando ella le lanzo un jarro que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-Kagome, Kagome tranquilízate-dijo el quitándole el vaso que había planeado lanzarle-que paso diem que paso-dijo el mientras la abrazaba intentando calmarla

-Por que…por que-dijo ella mientras se aferraba a el-por que Inuyasha…por que me hiciste esto!-le grito

-Kagome…Kagome yo no sabia…por favor perdóname…en verdad…yo…intente llegar en cuanto el olor a sangre llego a mi corrí hacia ti lo juro…Kagome por favor…entiende…

-Ahora entiendo…la razón por la que no quería que volviera era por ella…POR QUE ASI TU TE DESHACÍAS DE MI…POR QUE DESPUES DE TODO TU LA SIGUES AMANDO…AUN…AUN DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HA HECHO DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE A DAÑADO POR LO QUE ME HIZO…ME DEJO INVALIDA INUYASHA…INVALIDA NO LO ENTIENDES!

-PERO COMO HIBA YO A SABERLO!-dijo Inuyasha mientras apartaba a Zero de un empujón a tomaba a Kagome de los hombros-QUE PODIA HACER YO!

-Tu…tu no le dijiste nada verdad…cuando ella te dijo que era la responsable de lo que me paso tu no le dijiste nada…verdad?

.Kagome…tu no entiendes…no podemos perder mas el tiempo Naraku a empezado a moverse el sarnoso de Kouga encontró su rastro sabemos donde esta, pero no podremos derrotarlo si no encontramos los fragmentos, y en tu estado no puedes acompañarnos, Kikyo puede ver los fragmentos entiende que no tuve elección-dijo el esperando calmarla, que entendiera las razones que lo movían a hacer esto, el dejar impune el crimen de Kikyo, la abrazo con fuerza cuando sintió que ella dejo de resistirse.

Cuando sintió las pequeñas manos en el pecho de el pensó que al fin había comprendido

-Suéltame Inuyasha-dijo ella no fue un titubeo nervioso como cuando la abrazaba normalmente después de una pelea, ni un susurro dolido, era una voz firme y determinada. Cuando el la hubo soltado miro sus ojos y vio algo que nunca pensó ver en ella…desprecio.

_Continuara…._

_**Lamento la tardanza pero me fui de vacaciones recién ayer llegue de canoas una bonita playa de mi país…como sea me sentía tan mal por no haber publicado que ayer después de haber llegado me puse a trabajar en este fic, perdón por no actualizar muy pronto, espero que disfruten de este cap y les dejo un adelantito de siguiente se llama purezza.**_

_-Ten Kagome-le dijo el mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la besaba en la boca_

_-Gracias-le respondió ella, mientras baria la cajita-Oh Dios es…es precioso…pero no puedo aceptarlo…aun no…_

_-Lo se pero no importa, por que al fin y al cabo de alguna manera se que estarás conmigo por siempre-le dijo el besándola de nuevo_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que las haya picado con la historia**_

_**Déjenme un comentario si? **_


	4. Purezza

**BREAK THE ICE**

**SUMMARY: **Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero esto no es lo que deprime a Kagome...lo que la deprimió fue saber que Inuyasha no la salvo, porque estaba con Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Inuyasha ni su grupo me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

_**CAPITULO 2: PUREZZA**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde mi gran pelea con Inuyasha, había caído en una profunda depresión desde entonces…la verdad es que sentía que ya nada importaba en el mundo que ya nada me ataba a esta vida pero estaba equivocada…

-Vamos Kagome-dijo Zero entrando a su habitación-esta vez iremos a la piscina-

-Pero…-

-No ningún pero esta permitido el día de hoy-dijo el mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas-lo importante es fortalecer tus músculos, la primera operación esta cerca y será dependiendo de los resultado…

- Se sabrá si en verdad volveré a caminar-

-Así es- dijo el mientras llegaban a la sala de traumatismo. Kagome pasó en la piscina aproximadamente una hora, antes de que Zero diera la orden de que la sacaran del agua, después de esto quisieron llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, pero hubo algo en el camino que impidió que continuaran…un letrero en realidad…decía **AREA DE QUEMADURAS.**

**-**Podemos entrar-le pregunto Kagome a Zero.

-No creo que sea conveniente-le dijo la enfermera a Zero, con un gesto de preocupación

-No, creo que es lo mejor, así Kagome se dará cuenta de que estar invalido no es lo peor del mundo.

-Hey! Kagome se encuentra aquí-les dijo molesta por que parecía que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-Kagome habla en tercera persona de si misma-le dijo Zero esperando ver una sonrisa en sus labios

-Bobo-le dijo Kagome sonriendo

-¿Lista?-le pregunto

-Si…Kagome esta lista-le dijo siguiéndole la broma

-Bien lo único que debo decirte es que por favor no des ninguna muestra de desagrado ellos son muy susceptibles ante gente desconocida.

-Si ya entien…-lo que Kagome vio en aquella sala era algo increíble…la mayoría de los pacientes en esta sala eran niños…y todos tenían alguna parte de su cuerpo gravemente quemada…pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención…al fondo de la sala se encontraba una chica mas o menos de su edad que tenia parte de su rostro quemado…pero aun así sonreía…con ella se encontraba una pequeña niña que tenia los brazos quemados…la chica le hacia una trenza en el cabello con cariño.

-Quieres conocerlas-le pregunto Zero

-Si…- cuando llegaron a ellas ambas los miraron detenidamente

-Gabriela…ella es Kagome-le dijo Zero a la chica de la quemadura en el rostro

-Mucho gusto…y ella es mi hermana Nicole-les dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-El gusto es mío…me alegra por fin conocer a alguien Zero me mantiene encerrada en mi habitación-les dijo ella ignorando la presencia de su doctor al cual le creció una vena en la cabeza

-Si…a veces me preocupa el que le guste tener a las mujeres encerradas…podría ser un asesino y ni cuenta nos daríamos, podría esconder los cadáveres de sus victimas en las bodegas-le dijo Gabriela intentado picar al doctor al igual que Kagome.

-Sabes empiezo a creer que yo soy su siguiente victima…-le dijo ella mirando con fingido miedo a Zero el cual tenia una expresión furiosa en la cara-Gabriela estoy perdida, siendo invalida me será mas difícil escapar.

-Grrrr sabia que ustedes no debían conocerse-dijo el aun gruñendo…por que no pensó que esto podría pasar si reunía a las dos únicas personas en todo el hospital que no tenia miedo de el.

-Jajajajajajajaja-ellas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas al ver la expresión martirizada de Zero.

-Bueno mejor veré al resto de mis pacientes…antes de que ustedes decidan seguir tomándome el pelo-dijo Zero mientras se retiraba

-Es un gruñón-dijo Gabriela mientras le sacaba la lengua provocando que Kagome riera.

-Gabriela…tu nombre es extranjero no es así?-le pregunto Kagome, mientras que la pequeña Nicole salía a jugar con el resto de sus amigos.

-Si así es…me llamaron así por una tradición-

-Una tradición?-

-Sip…todo hijo primogénito de la familia de mi padre tendrá por nombre Gabriel o Gabriela…-

-Pero entonces eres extranjera?

-No no lo soy naci aquí en Tokio, pero mi padre era Español, se enamoro de mi madre que también es Japonesa en un crucero, las chispas del amor saltaron en cuento se vieron…y aquí estoy-

-Pero si naciste aquí porque tienes ese acento tan raro-

-Mmm es porque debido al trabajo de mi padre viajábamos mucho de echo visite mas de 20 países hasta que tuve 14…pero al final decidimos asentarnos en una país en Sudamérica-

-Y en que trabaja tu padre?-

-Es biólogo marino-

-Que interesante-

-Si, conocí a muchas personas, y aprendí muchos idiomas-

-Y en que lugar terminaron viviendo-

-En Ecuador, mas precisamente en las Islas Galápagos, debido a que es un lugar con una fauna marina muy impresionante mi padre empezó a trabajar allí-

-Mmm…no…quisiera parecer entrometida y mucho menos descortés pero me gustaría preguntar…-

-Que le paso a mi rostro?-dijo ella antes de que Kagome terminara de hablar.

-Si no quieres decirme no hay problema y…dime como...tenias…muchas…mascotas?-le pregunto Kagome nerviosa mientras intentaba cambiar la conversación.

-No no tenia, en las islas Galápagos muy pocas personas tienen mascotas, porque dañan el ecosistema, por como esta la situación en este momento las leyes ecológicas del país se han vuelto mas estrictas así que nunca tuve una mascota…y con respecto a lo de mi rostro…-

-En verdad en serio no tienes que contármelo si te hace sentir incomoda-

-No, quiero contártelo, de verdad…pues paso cuando mi padre tuvo que viajar a Quito la capital de este país y me llevo a mi y a mi hermana, nos hospedamos en un hotel y por la noche salimos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida…lo único que recuerdo es que papa se reía de mi pelea con Nicole y lo próximo que sucedió fue que todo estallo y se lleno de llamas, mi padre estaba atrapado por la mesa en la que habíamos estado comiendo lo tome de los brazos y lo lleve fuera del local junto con mi hermana, justo cuando estaba saliendo me di cuenta de que un chico estaba intentando sacar a otro de debajo de otra mesa, y corrí a ayudarlo, cuando el y yo llevábamos al otro chico afuera escuche un grito y regrese a ver que sucedía, entonces hubo una segunda explosión que se produjo por un tanque de gas no pude resguardarme a tiempo y parte de mi cara y el lado izquierdo de mi espalda resultaron seriamente heridos…muchas personas resultaron heridas y otras tres murieron quemadas.

-Y tu padre…donde estaba tu madre…-

-Pese a que la mesa le rompió una pierna a mi padre lo salvo de quemarse, pero mi hermanita como veras no se salvo del todo sus brazos quedaron quemados, mi madre no había ido a Quito con nosotros nunca le gusto el frio que hace allí así que se negó a acompañarnos, cuando recibió la noticia por poco y se muere…en cuanto a mi me llevaron al hospital de niños BACAORTIZ allí estuve inconsciente por lo menos dos días cuando desperté los médicos me contaron lo sucedido al igual de lo que le había pasado a mi padre y hermana…la verdad es que desde el momento en que me dijeron que mi rostro y mi espalda habían resultado quemados no quise escuchar nada mas hasta que no me trajeran un espejo, cuando vi que mi rostro había sido deformado…el pensar que viviría por el resto de mi vida luciendo como un monstruo…en ese momento pensé que mi vida había terminado, jamás saldría a la calle luciendo como lucia, jamás tendría amigos, ni novio, ni me casaría, ni tendría hijos…después de todo quien se podría enamorar de una chica con la cara desfigurada, caí en una depresión muy profunda e intente suicidarme varias veces…-

-Pero…parece que eso no te afecta en lo mas mínimo…en la actualidad…quiero decir no luces deprimida- al terminar de decir esto un delicado sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la joven.

-Bueno esto…veras…yo-la joven no tuve que decir más para que Kagome entendiera

-Es por un chico no es así-le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa que aumento al ver como la chica se ponía nerviosa.

-Etto…si-dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun mas-lo conocí en el hospital…no de echo la primera vez que lo vi fue en el restaurant…el es el chico al que ayude-

-Así que son buenos amigos-

-No…somos…novios-dijo la joven mientras se sonrojaba mas aun.

-Ah y como se hicieron novios-

-Pues cuando estaba en el hospital, no dejaba que nadie me viera evitaba a mi familia a toda costa, y solo permitía que los doctores me visitaran, resulta que el chico al que ayude había estado intentando hablar conmigo por dos semanas…el quería…darme las gracias pues el chico que estaba atrapado bajo la mesa y al que había ayudado salvar se trataba de su hermano…la cosa es que yo me porte muy grosera con el pero si yo soy testaruda el es el doble de testarudo que yo, no le importo nada y un día se canso y entro a mi habitación me dijo que cuando yo le había ayudado el había querido darme las gracias pero que esa vez el no venia para darme las gracias sino para decirme que soy una grosera…discutimos por tres horas-dijo ella soltando una risita, mientras Kagome sentía una gota resbalar por su cien-al final estábamos tan exhaustos que terminamos dormidos yo en mi camilla y el en el sofá al lado de mi camilla…así que el empezó a visitarme todos los días aunque fuera solo para molestar al inicio me daba la escusa de que como su hermano estaba internado allí el debía visitarlo y además debía hacerse su control…como sea se la pasaba molestándome…y cuando el estaba no me sentía como un fenómeno no me sentía como un monstruo…entonces paso el tiempo y su hermano ya se encontraba recuperado así que el ya no tenia razón para venir a verme…pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el llego es siguiente día con una flor me dijo que se la había robado a un señor cuando estaba descuidado…parecía que había ido a visitar a su esposa que acababa de dar a luz…hubieras visto la bronca que le di cuando me lo conto inclusive hice que la devolviera…y cuando regreso a mi cuarto empezamos a conversar como siempre…y así fue cada día…al final me termine enamorando de el…nunca he sido una chica normal así que un día yo me le declare…pensé que me iba a rechazar pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el me dijo que sentía lo mismo…y desde entonces somos novios-le dijo ella sonriendo mientras Kagome le daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kagome había estado a punto de preguntarle acerca de que el chico del que hablaba iba a control cuando un joven entro a la sala y la cara de su acompañante se ilumino…no pudo preguntar quien era pues el joven se lanzo a besar los labios de su nueva amiga mientras Kagome intentaba huir al ver la escena…oh es cierto era invalida no podría huir sin que se dieran cuenta. Observo con ternura con el joven besaba la parte lastimada de la joven mientras esta hacia un puchero.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso…puede resultar desagradable para otras personas.

-Pero el problema radica que a mi no me interesan las demás personas dijo sin dejar de besarla

-Espermmm…-dijo ella intentando detenerlo pero al ver como ello no funcionaba le mordió uno de los labios

-Auch eso duele-le dijo el mientras se relamía el labio afectado

-Es que al parecer tú no entiendes que esto es un hospital y que le estamos dando un nuevo espectáculo a mi nueva amiga-le dijo ella

-Ah hola nueva amiga de mi arisca novia un gusto conocerte-le dijo haciendo que su novia pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras pedía a alguna fuerza divina por paciencia-

-Jejejejeje…hola novio de nueva amiga…para mi también es un gusto conocerte-con un suspiro hondo Gabriela se paro mientras veía la sinvergüenza sonrisa que su novio le ofrecía…

-Uff…Kagome este es mi novio Daniel…Daniel esta es mi nueva amiga Kagome…y bien que es eso que traes allí-le dijo viendo que escondía algo detrás de el.

-Esto- dijo mostrándole una rosa de color blanco

-Es hermosa no debiste molestarte te debió costar mucho-dijo ella mientras acunaba la rosa contra su pecho

-No me costo nada la arranque de un arreglo que decía mis condolencias a la viuda pensé que no le iba importar después de todo el muerto no podrá verla no?-Una gota rodo por la sien de Kagome mientras una vena palpitante aparecía en el ceño de la chica.

-Cuando dejaras de comportante como un crio-lo que siguió a esto fue una discusión que duro media hora y que hubiera seguido de largo de no ser por que Zero había llegado a interrumpirles y a recordarles que aquel era un hospital, así que después de algunas discusiones el le tomo de las manos y la beso en la frente mientras ella le sonreía, fue ahí que cayo en la cuenta de que Daniel tenia cicatrices de quemaduras en ambas manos y parte del antebrazo derecho…el verlos así de cariñosos causo un sentimiento de envidia en Kagome…si tan solo Inuyasha…

-Y como terminaste en silla de ruedas…eres invalida no?-le pregunto Daniel mientras acto seguido recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su adorada novia-Auch! Por que me golpeaste-le dijo enojado

-Por que tienes la sutileza de una patada en el trasero…perdónalo Kagome no es para nada sutil-dijo ella apenada.

-No hay problema…yo fui atacada por una animal…que casi me destroza la columna vertebral-

-Oh eres la chica del periódico…es cierto lo que dice el periódico-

-Que es lo que dice el periódico-pregunto ella interesada mientras se preguntaba como es que había salido en el periódico

-De que fuiste atacada por un animal prehistórico que fue entrenado por una ex novia de tu novio y que el no hizo nada por detener el ataque aun cuando el sabia que se iba a producir el ataque y que encima de todo volvió que la ex novia que te hizo invalida-le dijo sin una sola pizca de tacto mientras su novia elevaba las manos al cielo y decía "por que…porque Dios porque dejaste que me enamorara de semejante idiota"

-Bueno es casi la verdad, pero si no les molesta me gustaría volver a mi habitación estoy algo fatigada-dijo Kagome mientras movía la silla de ruedas sintiendo como las lagrimas quemaban detrás de sus ojos.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Después de aquel día Kagome pasaba todas las tardes con su nueva amiga Gabriela y su novio Daniel…ella se dio cuenta de que estar en la condición en la que estaba no era el fin del mundo y que si Gabriela había podido superar todo aquello con una sonrisa en los labios ella también podría.

Lo que Kagome no esperaba era que la noticia que se había realizado acerca de lo que le había pasado no término allí pues la prensa empezó a acosarla todo el tiempo y a todas pidiendo que de su versión de la historia…Kagome se encontrara totalmente hastiada de la situación.

-La prensa sigue fuera del hospital-le informo Gabriela mientras entraba a la habitación de Kagome ambos comiendo barras de chocolate. Kagome lanzo un suspiro de exasperación

-Por que no me dejan en paz-dijo ella

-Eres una especie de Heroína/Mártir de amor, por cierto vieron el nuevo dorama que salió a la televisión…mmm oh dios este chocolate es lo máximo…la protagonista se llama Kagome-Dijo Daniel evitando que Kagome le robara un pedazo de chocolate

-Lo juras por tu madre-dijo ella mientras prendía la televisión, cambio los canales desesperada hasta que Daniel le dijo cual era el canal

En la pantalla se veía a una hermosa chica de cabello azul largo la cual estaba en silla de ruedas mientras un joven la abrazaba con fuerza.

_-Ten Kagome-le dijo el mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la besaba en la boca_

_-Gracias-le respondió ella, mientras baria la cajita-Oh Dios es…es precioso…pero no puedo aceptarlo…aun no…_

_-Lo se pero no importa, por que al fin y al cabo de alguna manera se que estarás conmigo por siempre-le dijo el besándola de nuevo_

-Oh Dios mío creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Kagome

-No que todas las chicas lloran con escenas así-dijo Daniel

-Esto solo me provoca nauseas-dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro

-Oh mi querido saltamontes eso solo demuestra la purezza de tu espíritu-le dijo Daniel

-Cierra la boca-le espeto Kagome

_**CONTINURA….**_

_**AJAJA! AQUÍ LO TIENEN LO HICE MAS LARGO POR LO QUE ME TARDEAPUESTO QUE SE LLEVARON UNA SORPRESA ANTE LO ULTIMO JEJEJEJEJE**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO EN VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO SON SUS COMENTARIOS LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO…**_

_**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA CORAJE Y SERA UN INUYASHA(POV)**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO A DECIR VERDAD A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO**_


	5. Coraje

**BREAK THE ICE**

**SUMMARY: **Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero esto no es lo que deprime a Kagome...lo que la deprimió fue saber que Inuyasha no la salvo, porque estaba con Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Inuyasha ni su grupo me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

_**CAPITULO 4: CORAJE**_

Otra vez la misma rutina. Despertaba. Sus amigos le veían con repugnancia, el enano no le había hablado desde que había peleado con Kagome hace ya dos meses, Sango le pasaba lo que cocinaba de mala gana para alimentarlo, y Miroku solo hablaba con él lo estrictamente necesario.

Cuando se ponían de nuevo en camino Kikyo aparecía entre el bosque como un fantasma y se unía a ellos…siempre estaba intentando entablar conversación con Sango pero ella solo le respondía cortantemente o en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera le respondía, Shippo le hacía muecas o travesuras dependiendo del estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño zorrito. Miroku bueno él, la trataba con un frio respeto.

En la tarde cuando Kikyo se cansaba de intentar integrarse en el grupo se acercaba a él y empezaba a hablar del pasado que habían compartido juntos, recordándole que su vida era de ella y blah, blah, blah…a veces no podía resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, y era en ese entonces cuando se armaba la grande.

Lo miraba con ojos rencorosos los cuales luego se llenaban de lagrimas…puede que sea un medio demonio pero nunca le gusto ver llorar a las mujeres y Kikyo no era la excepción, la abrazaba y le rogaba que le perdonara, y luego ella no se separaba de él, se colgaba tan fuerte de su brazo que cuando llegaba la noche lo sentía dormido.

Aun así cada vez que regresaban a la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta el viajaba al futuro e iba al hospital…claro sin que Kagome se diera cuenta le había dejado muy en claro la última vez que no quería volver a verlo, se había dado cuenta de su mejoría ya no estaba tan pálida y parecía más feliz.

Conforme más tiempo pasaba, Inuyasha se sentía decepcionado hace ya más de tres semanas habían encontrado la ultima pista de Naraku y desde entonces…nada de nada.

-Vamos a regresar a la aldea-le dijo Sango pasándole uno de los pescados que él había encontrado en el rio cercano

-Khe! Pero aun no encontramos ninguna pista de Naraku-le reclamo él mientras le daba el primer mordisco a su comida.

-No te estaba preguntando…yo no soy Kagome-le dijo Sango…auch pensó Inuyasha, Sango le había dado un golpe bajo…pero el sabia que se lo merecía.

-Estamos cansados…debemos descansar-le dijo Miroku sin mirarle

-Khe! Hagan lo que quieran!-les respondió el de mala gana…aunque en el fondo le dolía como le trataban sus amigos.

No se escuchaba nada salvo la respiración de todos junto con los sonidos que hacían al comer…antes las cenas eran tan amenas…las bromas que Shippo le hacía…cuando Miroku acariciaba a Sango en donde no debía y luego ella lo golpeaba…cuando lo mandaban a sentar por algo estúpido que había dicho…cuando Kagome estaba…

Dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de angustia…la última batalla que habían tenido con un ciempiés gigante había sido un desastre, todos descoordinados…atacaban sin fuerza y eso les había salido caro, Sango resulto herida por su propia arma mientras Miroku tenía el brazo izquierdo lesionado debido a un golpe que recibió, el viento cortante que se supone puede cortar miles de demonios con un solo golpe dejo de existir…Inuyasha no podía utilizar el colmillo de acero y se daba cuenta de que su arma cada día se volvía más pesada.

Cuando al día siguiente le dijeron a Kikyo que regresarían a la aldea para descansar esta los miro de mal modo.

-No pueden ser tan débiles…si me lo permitieran yo podría curar sus heridas, si regresamos a la aldea perderíamos mucho tiempo-les dijo Kikyo algo enojada porque nadie le hacía caso, pues todos estaban ensimismados en recoger sus cosas.

-La única que nos cura es Kagome y la abuela Kaede-dijo Shippo para después sacarle la lengua.

-Y no somos débiles…Kikyo-le dijo Sango diciendo su nombre como una palabrota- lo que pasa es que somos **humanos** y necesitamos descansar…puede que tu estés muerta pero nosotros no-le dijo Sango destilando todo su veneno.

-Inuyasha, como puedes permitir que me hablen de ese modo-le dijo Kikyo, mas Inuyasha no le respondió solo miro hacia otro lado…se estaba cansando de los estúpidos berrinches de Kikyo…aun recordaba como a duras penas había contenido a Sango junto con Miroku para que no fuera a matar a Kikyo cuando se enteraron de que ella había sido la causante del ataque contra Kagome.

Kikyo sintió la ira crecer dentro de su ser…ese hibrido no podía estar ignorándola verdad?...ese ser inferior no podía volver la cara mientras ella le hablaba

-osuwari-no fue el típico grito al que estaban acostumbrados de hecho fue un susurro…pero aun así esto hizo que a todos se le congelara la sangre en el cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha permanecía contra el suelo, pero nadie decía nada…cuando el hechizo termino Inuyasha se levanto suavemente y parte de su cabello le cubría la cara.

-Como…hiciste…eso-le dijo Inuyasha en un susurro bajo y poderoso

-Yo fui la que creó el collar no lo olvides Inuyasha-le dijo Kikyo sin darse cuenta del aura que emanaba del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que se encontraba sujetada por el cuello por las garras de Inuyasha-Quien demonios crees que e…-no pudo continuar pues el ser que la sostenía ya no era el hanyou era un demonio con oscuras marcas purpura en su rostro y ojos rojos como la sangre

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a sentarme…bruja asquerosa…-le dijo él con un gruñido-la única que puede hacer eso es mi perra…no te eh matado porque te necesito para encontrar a Naraku…así que no me provoques-le dijo para luego lanzarla contra un árbol.

-Inuyasha-fue el susurro incrédulo que salió de los labios de Sango Miroku y Kikyo.

-Inuyasha…creo que lo mejor será que te calmas-fue lo que le dijo el monje Miroku intentando conservar la calma…aun así salió de él un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que este tomaba un bocanada de aire como intentando controlarse.

Cuando todo signo del demonio desapareció del rostro de Inuyasha todos se permitieron soltar el aire que sin saber habían estado aguantando

-Vámonos-fue lo siguiente y última cosa que dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-Inuyasha!-dijo Shippo mientras corrió al lado de este para finalmente saltar y colocarse en su hombro-eres mi héroe…-más aun así le dio un golpe en la cabeza-pero aun no te perdono del todo perro-le dijo mientras sacaba uno de los pocos chupetes que le sobraban y que Kagome le había dado

Aun con el golpe latiéndole la sien Inuyasha sonrió sabiendo que al menos Shippo le perdonaba aunque sea un poco…aunque le sonrisa no le duro mucho sabía que Kikyo estaba más que molesta seguramente estaba furiosa…y ella ya le había demostrado ser muy peligrosa…por eso le había pedido ayuda a Sesshomaru hace ya un mes…le había preocupado mucho cuando una tarde mientras iba al pozo había encontrado a Kikyo mirando fijamente el fondo como decidiendo algo…cuando vio esa mirada fría y calculadora en los ojos de ella supo lo que estaba planeando…ella quería destrozar el pozo…había llegado allí en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo y le había preguntado que hacia allí…mas ella solo le había dicho que tenia curiosidad para después marcharse…esa misma noche había acudido a Sesshomaru y después de algún tiempo lo había convencido de que posiblemente Kikyo estuviera aliada con Naraku (lo cual no sería una sorpresa ya que había sucedido en otras ocasiones) y que debía haber alguna razón por la que ella quería destrozar el pozo…después de algo de tiempo y muchos insultos de parte de Sesshomaru , este le había acompañado al pozo para así hacer una barrera con su energía demoniaca…de esta manera Kikyo no se acercaría al pozo…pues aunque no le gustara aceptarlo Sesshomaru era un demonio muy poderoso al cual hasta Kikyo temía…incluso él cuando pasaba la barrera para ir al tiempo de Kagome no podía evitar sentirse asfixiado debido al fuerte youki que había allí.

Por la posición de la luna sabia que pronto llegaría el día de la operación de Kagome, así sabrían si ella volvería a caminar.

Elevo una plegaria, esperando que todo resultara bien, pues si es que lograban derrotar a Naraku y recuperar la perla…el deseo que el pediría sería el de hacer que Kagome volviera caminar como antes sin bastón sin esa silla con ruedas sin nada de eso que vuelva acorrer y a saltar y a nadar como antes.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Dejenme saber si les gusto si?**_


	6. Te amo

**BREAK THE ICE**

**SUMMARY: **Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero esto no es lo que deprime a Kagome...lo que la deprimió fue saber que Inuyasha no la salvo, porque estaba con Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Inuyasha ni su grupo me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

**¡LEAN EL FINAL DEL CAP. N/A!**

_**CAPITULO 5: TE AMO**_

Cayo hacia atrás al recibir el fuerte impacto contra su espada, miro con preocupación la grieta que se empezaba a formar en la superficie de esta, en ese momento supo que si volvía a recibir otro de esos ataques la espada se rompería y nada podría hacer entonces, olvidándose un momento de su espada dirigió su mirada al ser que le había atacado.

-Que sucede Inuyasha es que acaso sin tu sacerdotisa no puedes pelear-le dijo Naraku mientras sus múltiples tentáculos oscilaban a su alrededor, Inuyasha se preguntaba lo mismo atacaba de forma lenta y sin fuerza que le pasaba

-Que haces Inuyasha-le dijo Sesshomaru que lucía igual cansado que el-no vas a ayudar a la humana…no vas a rogar su perdón después de recuperar la perla…ENTONCES DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES Y UTILIZA COMO SE DEBE LA ESPADA QUE TE DEJO NUESTRO PADRE-

Nunca había visto a Sesshomaru explotar de esa manera

_Pero que haces idiota…es que acaso dejaras a Kagome así…atada a esa silla de por vida cuando fue tu culpa el que ella haya terminado allí._

-Kagome-dijo él mientras sentía como colmillo de acero palpita volviendo a tener el poder de antes-aun cuando me odies…por todo lo que te he hecho y he permitido que te hagan, te arreglare para que vuelvas a caminar…aun cuando eso no arregles las cosas entre nosotros.

Dicho esto Inuyasha volvió a la carga

··········································

-Bien Kagome como debes saber este es un procedimiento muy delicado… lo que quiero decir es que puede que la cirugía se complique en algún momento…estas consiente de los riesgos que implica todo esto-le dijo el cirujano que iba a operarla

-Si estoy consciente-dijo ella mientras veía como este le entregaba una forma quitándole todo tipo de responsabilidad al hospital. Ella la leyó y firmo con tranquilidad…ya sabía de qué iba el procedimiento, y sabia que no estaría sola…en cuanto el cirujano salió para prepararse ella volteo y lo miro fijamente.

-Me puedes repetir por qué no me operaras tu-le dijo mientras veía que él se acercaba a ella.

-Por que habría un conflicto de intereses…eres alguien importante para mi…y si algo malo pasara en la operación me pondría muy nervioso y no sabría que hacer…y probablemente morirías-le dijo él mientras acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

-Pero unas enfermeras me dijeron que una vez operaste a tu hermano Hichiru y después a su esposa…por qué no me operas a mí si tan solo soy tu amiga y bueno ellos eran tus hermanos.

-En ese entonces me conocían como el cirujano con nervios de hacer-le dijo con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro-pero entonces una tarde mientras iba al supermercado para llenar mi despensa se produjo un choque justo en frente del supermercado, un conductor de camión se quedo dormido al volante e embistió un auto que salía del supermercado. Salí corriendo intentando ayudar. Cuando llegue allí, saque al conductor del camión a un lugar seguro y pedí a alguien que curioseaba que llamara a una ambulancia, cuando llegue al auto me di cuenta de que se encontraba habitado por dos personas una mujer y un hombre, saque al hombre que era el que tenia mas a la mano y lo deje en el pavimento, saque tiempo después a la mujer e intente ver cuáles eran las heridas que ella tenía…pero…

-Pero-le urgió Kagome demasiada interesada en la historia

-Me di cuenta de que se trataba de Yuuki Cross, habíamos sido grandes amigos desde la escuela…y en la secundaria me había enamorado de ella…y hubo un tiempo en que creí que ella me correspondía…aun así no me atreví a demostrarle mis sentimientos…al llegar a la universidad ella conoció a Kaname Kuran ambos estudiaban administración de empresas…con el tiempo Yuuki se empezó a enamorar de él y viceversa…así que me sorprendió mucho el que me contara que se iban a casar…según yo ellos ni siquiera eran novios…no entendía como pudo ser que aquel engreído y egocéntrico niño rico me robara el amor de mi vida…el que solo la había conocido durante tres meses…se atrevía a intentar llevársela de mi lado…a mí que la conocía desde que gateaba…me opuse a su matrimonio y supe que con oponerme la había herido profundamente, ella que esperaba contar conmigo ya que su familia también le había dado las espalda…diciendo que era muy joven para casarse y que apenas conocía a Kaname como para pensar permanecer el resto de su vida junto a él…ella espero que la poyara pero no lo hice…aun así eso no le importo Yuuki podía ser muy cabezota cuando quería…y así fue como cuatro meses después se había convertido en la señora Kuran…cuando la visite semanas después de su matrimonio me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber que vivía en un pequeño departamento en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad, me enfurecí…por que se suponía que Kuran estaba forrado en dinero y que ella no debería estar viviendo de aquella manera…Yuuki en ese entonces me conto que la familia de Kuran también se había negado a la boda y que lo había amenazado con desheredarlo si insistía…y pues en eso habían acabado Yuuki viviendo en el peor lugar posible e intentando continuar sus estudios a duras penas…también me entere que Kaname había dejado la universidad para trabajar durante todo el día en cosas que pensé que él jamás haría…como limpieza o servir en un restaurante de comida rápida…el trabajaba duro para que Yuuki estudiara y terminara su carrera…quería hacerla feliz…en ese tiempo aun estaba dolido…e iba constantemente a los lugares en los que el trabajaba para búrlame de el…constantemente le recordaba que Yuuki estaba mejor antes de conocerlo y el también…pero el siempre me contestaba que lo sabia pero que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para permanecer aun a su lado…

-El la amaba-dijo ella sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse al pobre Kaname trabajando duro porque Yuuki estudiara sabiendo que esa no era la vida que ambos merecían pero sin poder alejarse de ella por el amor que sentía

-Si…la cuestión fue que ellos eran las personas que habían quedado atrapados en el auto, cuando los llevaron al hospital, insistí en operar a Yuuki después de todo era una operación sencilla…nadie más podría hacerlo…ese estúpido pensamiento fue lo que me obligo a operarla aun sabiendo que si algo salía mal no podría resistirlo…entonces la operación empezó…todo iba bien hasta que ella tuvo una falla respiratoria, intente hacer lo posible, pero aun así…

-Ella murió-dijo Kagome sintiendo como sus lagrimas ya mojaban sus mejillas.

-Así fue…ella murió…cuando Kaname despertó después de su operación lo único que hacía era preguntar por Yuuki…en ese entonces estaba tan lleno de culpa y amargura que apenas había sabido que el había despertado y que encima preguntaba por Yuuki me llevo a ir a su habitación y decirle sin el menor tacto que ella estaba muerta y que todo era culpa de el…

-A veces es más fácil culpar a otras personas que a uno mismo-le dijo Kagome sintiendo pena de Zero al ver en sus ojos todo la culpa que había guardado por años

-Si pero eso no quita que haya sido un bastardo cruel…cuando el se entero casi enloquece de dolor…tuvieron que mantenerle sedado la mayoría del tiempo porque se ponía como loco llamando a Yuuki a gritos mientras lloraba…un día parecía que al fin había comprendido la situación y lo dejaron ir al jardín del hospital junto con el resto de paciente, pero ni bien le dieron la espalda escapo…el hospital le busco hasta que era muy noche, tenía una herida en la pierna cerca de la arteria femoral así que no podía hacer gran esfuerzo con esa piernas pues era probable que corriera el riesgo de que la herida se abriera y que se desangrara…cuando era la medianoche se me ocurrió buscar en el cementerio…

-Y lo encontraste-le pregunto Kagome con la voz rota por la tristeza

-Si estaba acostado a los pies de la tumba de Yuuki…agonizando…lo que los médicos temían sucedió la herida se había abierto y el estaba totalmente desangrado…aun así cuando me vio llegar estaba ya al borde de la muerte…aun así el me dijo algo que creo que jamás se borrara de mi memoria…

-Que…que fue lo que te dijo-dijo Kagome esperando que no hubiera sido nada cruel…

-El me dijo…no te culpo…

-…..-Kagome sintió que algo le estrujaba con fuerza el corazón, aun al borde de la muerte a los pies de la tumba de la mujer que amo…el no culpo a Zero el hombre que había operado a su mujer y que según muchos había fallado

-Bueno pero ya basta de cosas tristes, debes estar tranquila para cuando empiece la operación

-Si-le dijo ella pensando en Inuyasha en si fue correcto culparlo de lo que le sucedió…después de todo no fue él, el que la ataco…

…..

-Agh!-exclamo Inuyasha mientras recibía un golpe de Naraku de lleno en la espalda.

-No puedo, por más que lo intente no puedo derrotarlo-dijo Inuyasha con impotencia

-Tan rápido te diste por vencido hibrido-le dijo Sesshomaru mientras atacaba nuevamente a Naraku, mas este le ataco con todos sus tentáculos, Sesshomaru corto la mayoría de ellos, pero los pedazos que habían sido esparcidos de los tentáculos cortados se unieron y atacaron dejando una gran herida en el pecho…dejándolo inconscientes…el tan solo alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Sesshomaru antes de que le absorbiera la obscuridad.

…

-Bien Kagome ahora te pediré que cuentes hasta diez-dijo la enfermera a Kagome en el quirófano mientras le colocaba la máscara con el sedante

-Zero-dijo Kagome nerviosa mientras buscaba la mano de este

-Aquí estoy Kagome-le dijo el mientras veía como los ojos de ella se cerraban

_Inuyasha…lo lamento tanto…_

…_.._

_Déjame, déjame decir adiós,_

_Ayúdame, ayúdame a borrar tu voz,_

Todo lo que podía ver era un hermoso campo cubierto por varias flores de distintos colores y un inmenso árbol al final de este, se parecía tanto al Goshimboku que ella tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse cuando estuvo cerca vio lo mismo que vio la primera vez que fue al pasado…un hermoso chico con orejas de perro, cabello blanco y ropa extraña sumido en un profundo sueño, las raíces del árbol cubrían parte de su cuerpo y una flecha atravesaba su corazón.

_Enséñame, enséñame a seguir sin ti_

_Intentare librar mi pecho de este amor_

-Inuyasha-susurro ella mientras sentía las lagrimas surcar sus mejillas

_Ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido… _

_-_Que fue eso-se dijo Kagome mientras buscaba la voz de donde provenía la voz que le había hablado

_No es acaso eso lo que pensaste…_

_-_Quien eres- dijo Kagome asustada

_Tú me conoces…siempre he estado dentro de ti y tus almas alguna vez fueron las mías…_

_Háblame, y cuéntame que vas a hacer_

_Con el dolor de esto que no pudo ser_

_-_Kikyo-

_No…no solo fuiste la reencarnación de aquella fría sacerdotisa sino de otra persona más…yo fui la que empezó todo y necesito de tu ayuda para terminarlo…_

_Olvídame y empieza a caminar sin mi_

_Que este amor se nos ah escapado ya…_

-No entiendo…quien eres-

_Debo terminar lo que empecé…debo terminar…y tu eres más poderosa de lo que alguna vez soñé serlo aun así…aun así eso no es lo suficiente para destruir a aquel ser…lo necesitas…a tu amado…a tu Inuyasha…y el te necesita también…juntos serán indestructibles…_

_-_No el no me necesita…ni yo a él…-

_¡Basta ya! Basta de orgullo y cabezonería! Tu lo amas y lo sabes…_

_Nooo tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no_

_Me hacen soñar…como ayer_

-No el terminó de matar todo el amor que sentía por él, al dejar impune el pecado de Kikyo…

_Estas tan envenenada por la rabia y los celos que no ves mas allá de tu propio ser de tu propio dolor…él no quería dejar el pecado impune…deseaba matarla con toda su alma pero la necesitaba para llegar a Naraku…y recuperar la perla…para curarte._

-No el buscaba a Naraku para matarlo por lo que les había hecho a Kikyo y a el…yo no le importo…

_De verdad pensé que eras más fuerte que esto…me equivoque no debí permitir que tu e Inuyasha se conocieran debí encerrar el poder de la perla por siempre en tu interior…pero ilusamente pensé que tu serias buena para el que eras lo suficientemente digna de el…me equivoque…no eres buena y mucho menos digna…eres igual a Kikyo solo te importa tu ser…solo tu…ahora el morirá, tu eras su única esperanza…pero ahora que ah escuchado todo de tus propios labios cuanto lo odias se dejara morir…._

_Yaa mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estas cerca de mi…_

-De que hablas…-dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada para ver como Inuyasha la miraba fijamente con dolor, con culpa…

-Kikyo tenía razón, todo lo que toco se contamina…no debí Kagome no debí acercarme a ti…ahora tu alma esta corrompida…sé que es egoísta…pero necesito…en verdad necesito saber que no me aborreces…que no me odias…por favor dilo…aunque sea mentira…mi espíritu lo necesita…mi alma no podría descansar si no supiera que me has perdonado…se que pido demasiado pero…le necesito…no cumplí mi objetivo…no derrote a Naraku…no mate a Kikyo no recupere la perla…no pude curarte…no pude dejar de amarte…no pude…pero al menos me gustaría saber que pude tener tu perdón aunque este sea solo una ilusión…

_Dejame, dejame pedir perdón_

_Tal vez no di, todo lo que pude dar_

-Inuyasha…yo…yo…-Kagome en verdad sentía en el fondo de su alma que todo lo dicho por Inuyasha era verdad…pero su dañado corazón pedía venganza…venganza por el daño causado-…no puedo Inuyasha…no puedo perdonarte…-la mirada de Inuyasha fue de sorpresa…pero luego cambio a una de dolorosa resignación

-Se que te hice mucho daño y entiendo que no tengo ese derecho…-

_Por este amor que nos a echo tanto bien_

_Y me perdi…buscándote en mi corazón _

-Porque nunca me dejas terminar una oración entera…siempre interrumpiendo-le reprendió ella mientras se acercaba a un sorprendido Inuyasha, le dio una radiante sonrisa mientras escalaba por las raíces que lo tenían atrapado, le acaricio la mejilla con cariño mientras juntaba su frente con la de él y lo miraba a los ojos- no puedo perdonarte…porque no hay nada que perdonar…si hay alguien que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo…me deje llevar por el rencor y mi propia depresión…lamento todo lo que eh dicho y todo lo que he hecho me arrepiento con todo mi corazón…perdona porque rompí mi promesa…prometí quejarme junto a ti…y no cumplí…pero si me dejas de ahora en adelante jamás me volveré a separar de ti…yo…yo..Te amo…te amo…, te amo Inuyasha-

_Nooo tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no_

_Me hacen soñar…como ayer_

-Kagome-dijo él mientras sentía como las raíces que lo mantenían prisionero poco a poco se desvanecían…apretado a Kagome en fuerte abrazo mientras inhalaba profundamente su aroma…ufff lo había extrañado tanto…se acerco a su rostro y tomo entre sus manos el sonrojado rostro de ella y se acerco lentamente…miro los suaves y rosados labios y deseo probarlos…lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella y roso suavemente sus labios en una caricia exquisita y efímera- te amo- le susurro antes de unir su boca a la de ella…tanto tiempo esperando por tenerla así entre sus brazos, y besarla de aquella manera suave…lenta…sin prisa…sintió los labios de ella moverse contra los suyos de manera delicada… y sintió que todo el cuerpo le vibraba, que la cabeza le pesaba y que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones en suspiros largos y profundos…

_Yaa mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estas cerca de mi…_

_Bien…ejemm…saben tienen una pelea que ganar…y no creo que Sesshomaru aguante durante mucho más tiempo…_

Ambos se sonrojaron de manera intensa mientras se separaban…

_Kagome deberás ayudarlo….cuando lo regrese a su cuerpo tendrás que tirar una flecha justo en el preciso instante en el que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ataquen…solo tendrás una oportunidad…_

-Entiendo-le dijo ella mientras una luz los envolvían a los dos-

_Nooo tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no_

_Me hacen soñar…como ayer_

_Yaa mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estas cerca de mi…_

__

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**UFFFF SE QUE NO ME HE PASEADO POR AQUÍ EN UN BUEN TIEMPO, PERO E AQUÍ MI OFRENDA DE PAZ…ES QUE CON ESTO DE QUE EMPECE MI ULTIMO AÑO EN EL COLEGIO ME TENIA ALGO OCUPADA…Y ENCIMA DE QUE NO ME SALTABA NINGUNA BUENA IDEA…PEOR…BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP.**_

_***PD. **__La canción que utilice en este capítulo pertenece a uno de mis cantantes favorito Juan Fernando Velasco y la canción se llama __**Dejame.**_


	7. Break the Ice Fin

**BREAK THE ICE**

**SUMMARY: **Kagome se encuentra profundamente deprimida pues mientras se dirigía un día hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede es atacada por un monstruo que la deja invalida, pero esto no es lo que deprime a Kagome...lo que la deprimió fue saber que Inuyasha no la salvo, porque estaba con Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Inuyasha ni su grupo me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

**¡LEAN EL FINAL DEL CAP. ****N/A!**

_**CAPITULO 6: BREAK THE ICE **_

En una gran habitación blanca varios doctores se afanaban sobre el cuerpo de una joven chica que poco a poco iba muriendo después de haber estado en la sala de operaciones alrededor de cinco horas ya.

-Doctor, ya casi no tiene pulso-le dijo la enfermera mientras monitoreaba constantemente los signos vitales.

-Demonios, seguro es una hemorragia interna-

-Doctor sus signos vitales decaen peligrosamente-le informaba la enfermera que miraba con preocupación el monitor…cuando de repente el monitor emitió un sonido insistente.

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….-

-Maldición, traigan el desfibrilador, vamos Kagome ayúdanos-le dijo mientras cargaban la maquina.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Levántate de una maldita vez, o es que acaso ya te mataron-le dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Sesshomaru, seguido de sentir la patada de este en uno de sus costados.

-Grrrrr…estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a morir tan fácilmente-dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad debido a sus heridas-Sesshomaru…debemos atacar juntos es la única manera de que podamos vencerlo-

-EN VERDAD PIENSAS HIBRIDO ASQUEROSO QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA VECERLO YO SOLO!-le dijo mientras atacaba de nuevo a Naraku sin ningún resultado

-DEJA DE SER ORGULLOSO, TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE NARAKU ES AHORA MAS FUERTE QUE ANTES!-

-OH! Una pelea de hermanos que lindo jejejejejejeje-dijo Naraku mientras reía estruendosamente divertido ante el intercambio de palabras-Bien ya me canse de jugar-dijo mientras miles de tentáculos salían de su cuerpo dispuestos a atacar a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, mas cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlos estos se vieron cortados por una flecha sagrada.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Doctor la paciente no responde!-le informo la enfermera mientras veía como algunas enfermeras intentaban controlar al doctor Zero que intentaba llegar a Kagome.

-Enfermera aumente el voltaje…y saquen al doctor Zero de la sala-le dijo mientras veía como la maquina se cargaba nuevamente, cuando escucho el pitido que anunciaba que la maquina estaba lista la coloco sobre el pecho de la muchacha produciendo que el cuerpo de esta se alzara sobre la mesa de operaciones, aun así su corazón solo pudo sacudirse un par de veces antes de que volviera a frenar su marcha

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Naraku! No olvides que el alma de Inuyasha me pertenece, no te atrevas a matarlo

-Kikyo no puedo creerlo…-empezó a decir Inuyasha pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo desistir de su intento de mostrarse indignado

-De que hablas imbécil…tu ya sabias desde antes que ella estaba confabulada con Naraku-le dijo Sesshomaru que miro con satisfacción su espada pues fue con el mango de esta que golpeo a Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru no vuelvas a pegarme o sufrirás las consecuencias de…

-_Inuyasha_

_-_Si lo vuelves a hacer tu sacare los intestinos con…

-_Inuyasha_

_-_Y luego bailare sobre tu cabeza cercenada…

-_INUYASHA!_

_-_Esa no es la voz de Kagome?-le pregunto Inuyasha a Sesshomaru

-No lo se…como veras yo no tengo problemas mentales…además esa sacerdotisa se fue a su mundo no es asi?...y por lo que me contaste…

-_Sesshomaru-sama se que usted también me escucha…_

_-_Jah!- exclamo Inuyasha mientras miraban con superioridad a su hermano

-_Ya basta ustedes dos…dejen esa estúpida actitud infantil y concéntrense, ahora…_

-Bien…dado que al parecer ustedes perdieron la razón terminemos con esto ahora-dijo Naraku mientras de nuevo los repugnantes tentáculos ondeaban alrededor de él.

-_Escúchenme solo tendremos una oportunidad no creo tener más energía para algo más que un ataque así que debemos coordinados debemos atacar con toda nuestra fuerza y al mismo tiempo de otra manera no habrá forma de vencer a Naraku._

-Ninguna mujer y menos aun una humana me da órdenes a mí el gran…

_-Si si si el gran Sesshomaru ya sabemos el discurso así que cuando de la señal_

_-_MUERAN-grito Naraku mientras lanzaba sus tentáculos con toda su fuerza

-_Es que nadie puede dejarme acabar una oración maldita sea!_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

-Esa maldita…perra!-gruño Kikyo mientras veía una vez más como una de sus flechas era absorbida por el escudo que Kagome había creado alrededor de los dos hermanos-No pensé que podría llegar a ser tan fuerte…supongo que no tengo otra alternativa-tiro su arco a un lado y junto sus manos en una señal inequívoca de un rezo concentro toda la energía de su interior…sabia que después de esto moriría pero al menos se llevaría consigo a esa desgraciada…tardaría algunos minuto en concentrar esa cantidad de energía pero al menos Naraku los mantendría ocupados por un tiempo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-Uff…al fin se ha estabilizado-dijo una enfermera mientras salía hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el Doctor Zero-aun así…ella ha entrado en coma…lo lamento Zero-le dijo la enfermera para de nuevo entrar a la sala de operaciones

-…Kagome…-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-_Inuyasha…mis fuerzas se desvanecen debemos hacerlo ya!-_

_-_Kagome tu solo dinos cuando- le dijo Inuyasha mientras mandaba otro poderoso ataque que no parecía afectar en lo mínimo a Naraku

-_1…..- la energía dentro de la esfera que los protegía aumento_

_-_2….-susurro Sesshomaru mientras su fuerza se concentraba alrededor de su espada

-3!-grito Inuyasha mientras agitaba su espada formando el Bakuryuha, mientras este se acercaba rápidamente hacia Naraku rápidos rayos eléctricos que provenían de la espada de Sesshomaru se unieron a el…cuando estaba por alcanzar a Naraku una intenso rayo de luz rosa se unió a estos atravesando a Naraku y purificando la perla de Shikon.

.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,..,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,..,,..,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.

_**4 meses después…**_

-Doctor!-grito la enfermera dando alcance a Zero

-Dígame-le dijo él mientras leía un informe médico de un paciente recién ingresado.

-Doctor…su paciente…la señorita Higurashi…ha despertado-le dijo la enfermera a la que le faltaba la respiración debido a la carrera que debió emprender en la búsqueda del doctor.

Sin esperar más Zero corrió por los pasillos hasta entrar en la habitación donde una desorientada muchacha estaba siendo revisada por los médicos. Tras una exhaustiva exploración dejaron a la joven junto al doctor mientras informaban a los familiares del despertar de la joven.

-Que sucedió…donde está Inuyasha?-le dijo ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Te duele?-le pregunto él mientras se acercaba

-No solo me encuentro desorientada-

-Kagome debes saber que estuviste en coma por cuatro meses-le dijo Zero- e Inuyasha…no sé donde esta…desde hace cuatro mese que ha estado aquí contigo de día y de noche…le ha dado muchos problemas a las enfermeras-le dijo él mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse- de hecho fue muy raro hace cuatro meses apareció todo cubierto de sangre en tu habitación se veía muy extraño casi trastornado y parecía más un animal que un ser humano tenia las pupilas muy dilatadas y gruñía constantemente…llevaba en su mano un extraña perla de color rosado te lo puso en el pecho y nos advirtió no tocarla…tu abuelo nos dijo que era una antigua reliquia familiar que te curaría…-ella miro a su pecho donde la perla descansaba tranquila con un pequeño brilla y más pura de lo que nunca fue.

-Bueno si me disculpas debo irme me necesitan en urgencias-le dijo Zero mientras se despedía de ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza…estaba tan frio pensó Kagome.

-Inuyasha puedes salir ya sé que estas ahí…-dijo ella viendo hacia la ventana por la cual entro el joven hanyou que permanecía con la vista en el suelo y se arrinconaba en una esquina-parece un perro golpeado pensó Kagome-No estoy molesta contigo Inuyasha…pero me molestare mucho si es que no te acercas y me abrazas-el extraño nudo que sentía en su garganta aumento cuando Inuyasha la rodeo con sus brazos…dios como lo había extrañado.-Que sucedió Inuyasha-le dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en su pecho

-No lo sé con seguridad pero poco después de que atacamos a Naraku y este se desintegro Kikyo lanzo un ataque hacia nosotros…más bien te ataco a ti…o a lo que creía que eras tú…después ella desapareció solo hizo puff! Y tu energía…la que nos rodeaba desapareció-el acaricio su cabello como lo venía haciendo desde hace ya cuatro meses-Kaede nos dijo que ya que tu Kikyo te maldijo…una maldición muy poderosa y maligna, pero que no te mato por qué no estabas aquí estabas 500 años en el futuro…por eso entraste en coma…la maldición se debilito con los años y te afecto muy poco en realidad…que sentiste Kagome…cuando estabas dormida-

-Nada en realidad…fue como si estuviera en un sueño ligero…como cuando percibes todo a tu alrededor pero aun sigues dormida…escuchaba muchas cosas pero lo que más escuchaba era tu voz…tu voz era la que me traía a la superficie una y otra vez, y cada vez con más fuerza…

-Kagome yo…-le dijo el mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinaba hacia ella

-Inuyasha-le susurro ella dócilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos

-KAGOME!-fue el grito que dio su abuelo antes de entrar a la habitación provocando que el hayou cayera de la camilla de Kagome con el rostro sonrojado y el corazón a mil

-Hermana-dijo Souta antes de tirarse al regazo de Kagome y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Hija-fue la voz de Sonomi antes de abrazar suavemente a Kagome.

El hanyou aun sonrojado se aparto a una esquina mientras observaba la escena…Kagome estaba bien nada le había sucedido…y ahora todos estaban a salvo…un suspiro salió de su pecho por fin todo estaba bien…Kagome se recuperaría y él le pediría que se convirtiera en su compañera, volverían al Sengoku o se quedarían aquí eso dependía de ella…el iría a cualquier lugar donde fuera ella…formaría una familia con ella y la amaría por el resto de sus días…y así Inuyasha lo hizo.

**Fin**

…**..-…..-….-**

**No saben qué tristeza me da terminar esta historia pero bueno no se preocupen que va a haber epilogo pero no lo esperen por algún tiempo porque voy a ponerme al día con el resto de historias…buuuuueno con todo para ver las hsitorias que vienen visiten mi blog lo van a encontrar en mi perfil además de novedades acerca de manga y anime…byeee…besos**


End file.
